Scared of Myself
by Magma42Storm22
Summary: Have you ever had a dream that kept you terrified for hours? Even days? What if the terror was permanent? Could a dream have that much power? Should it?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it! Post PhantomPlanet.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for you right now. I would be making an episode or something.**

Chapter 1-Just the beginning

Danny plodded to school, downcast. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing his worried expression.

"What will everybody think now that they know?"

"Ahh don't worry Danny, you're their hero!" Tucker said.

"I hope they will see me as that, and not a freak."

Then they heard an incredibly girlish squeal. "IT'S DANNY!" Then, what seemed like the whole school, came rushing towards him.

"CAN I HAVE YOR AUTOGRAGH?!"

"CAN I SEE YOUR GHOST POWERS?!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?!"

Danny grabbed his overwhelmed friends, went intangible, and phased through the ground. They came up in the middle of Mr. Lancer's classroom.

"Not exactly what I expected," Danny sighed.

"At least they don't hate you."

"Yeah, but this might be worse."

When the screaming crowd finally realized that Danny, Sam, and Tucker were gone they rushed into the school. And when the tardy bell rang, the only ones in the classroom were the ghostly trio, and Mr. Lancer.

"Seeing that you three are the only students who are not tardy, you won't have to participate in the POP QUIZ," Mr. Lancer yelled those last two horrible words to the class, as if to remind them that school has started.

"He's probably just afraid of you getting mad at him," Tuck whispered to Danny, snickering.

Danny stared at his desk. "I wish he wouldn't."

"You _want_ a pop quiz?"

"No…it's just…"

"I understand."

Sam had been quiet since they had gotten into the classroom, her mind obviously somewhere else.

"What is it Sam?" asked Danny, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh…I was just thinking… What if people had tried to help us…and got hurt?"

"They can't be _that_ stupid."

Sam gave him an 'are you sure about that' look. Danny sighed. "Maybe I can make a 'don't help me unless I ask' speech."

"Mr. Phant—sorry—Fenton, Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, please be considerate of your peers," Mr. Lancer said, having already passed out the punishment quizzes.

"YesSir," they said in unison.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, Danny hiding from hordes of fans, getting off school work, and half loathing, half loving his popularity.

**(line break)**

Danny and friends shuffled through the halls, school was halfway over and they were trying to hide in the crowd. Then, a broad shouldered, tall blonde ran over to them. "Hey Fen-…Danny!"

"Oh great," Danny sighed, turning to a giddy Dash Baxter. "What do you want?"

"Well…I thought…"

"Spit it out, Dash, I'm gonna be late."

"Well I thought I could help you! With ghost hunting I mean."

"Look, Dash," Danny said. "you can't just body slam a ghost."

"No, no! I can use a ghost-weapon-thingy!"

"You don't even know how to shoot a normal gun."

"I can learn!"

Danny sighed. "We don't need your help, Dash."

"But-"

"No thank you, Dash."

"Bu-"

"_No_!"

Dash then walked away, crestfallen. "Aaaaaaw maaaan…"

"Wow," Sam said. "He really wanted to be on team Phantom."

"He would just slow us down."

"Danny!"

"What?"

"Rude!"

**(line break)**

Danny invited Sam and Tuck over to his house after school. They were in the living room when Jack and Maddie (Danny's parents) came shuffling into the room. "Hey sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be a lamb and come over here?"

"Okay." Danny pushed himself off the couch and walked over to his jumpsuit-clad parents. A gizmo in Maddie's hands started beeping fast, then faster. When Danny was a foot away 'DANGER' flashed on the screen.

"Still isn't working!" Jack fumed. Then Danny's parents stomped back down to the lab.

"What was that about?" Sam inquired.

"My parents are trying to make a ghost detector that picks up a halfa's signature instead of just human and ghost. This way they would know if it was me or some random hooligan ghost," Danny explained, sitting back down.

"Speaking of ghosts…"

"But I _just _sat down!"

"Please?"

"Fine."

And so they went on patrol…

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review and stuff.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I hope this chapter is long enough! I got a review that said that there should be more text, so I hope this will do. So, anyway, second chapter! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 2- Die Ghost Die!

"C'mon man, haven't we been through this enough?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

"We know who you are, now get in the thermos!"

"NEVUR- GAAAaaa!"

"Finally." Danny sighed.

"I think there's a ghost nearby." Tucker was looking at his PDA. "Not a big deal though."

"That's the eleventh ghost already and we've only been out here for an _hour_!" Sam complained.

"Let's just get this over with" Danny shot up into the air and Sam and Tucker sped after him on their scooters.

As they approached they heard scraping and crashing noises, and the ectoplasmic signature grew stronger. When they turned the corner they saw it. A huge, furry, monster with long ears and gigantic teeth swung it's massive head around to look at them with ice-blue, glowing eyes. Danny charged up an ecto-beam in his palm. Sam swung the anti-ghost bazooka out in front of her and pointed it at the beast's cat-like nose. Tucker pulled out two ecto-pistols from his cargo pockets.

"Hey ugly!" the green-furred ghost turned to look at Danny, who was floating several feet above him. "I know your already too fat but EAT THIS!" Danny fired a blast at him with both hands, striking the creature in the face. Then Sam and Tucker started shooting at it from opposite sides. BAM BAM BAM! (and many other BAMs of course)

"DIE GHOST DIE! … AGAIN!"

"Danny the thermos!"

"Wha-? Oh yeah!"

But before Danny could open the soup container of ectoplasam the ghost reached up and grabbed Danny in its giant maw.

"AAGGHHH! The thermos!"

The thermos fell in a nearby dumpster, burying itself in banana peels.

Danny went intangible and escaped from the monster's crushing teeth. "Ever heard of mints? Toothpaste? How 'bout a tick tack?"

As Danny taunted the catdogthing Sam kept shooting and Tucker started to look for the thermos. BAM ZAP BAM!

"OTHER DUMPSTER!"

"OK OK!"

"HURRY TUCK, I THINK IT'S GETTING STRONGER!"

"KILL IT THAN!"

"IT'S A GHOST!"

"I GOT IT!"

The creature roared and walloped Sam in the head with its shaggy tail.

"SAM!"

"AOWW!"  
"SAM ARE YOU OK?!"  
WHAT D" YOU THINK?"

Sam got up on her knees and, holding her bruised head with one hand, fired the bazooka relentlessly at the green things head. "HOW D' YOU LIKE IT HUH?"

Danny grinned at his goth girlfriend and took the thermos from Tucker's outstretched hands. "YOUR GHOST SOUP!"

The bluish-white tunnel erupted out of the soup container, and soon the beast was out of sight and stuffed in a tiny space with ten other agitated ghosts.

"Are there any more Tuck?" Danny panted.

"No… No wait… yes."

Danny sighed loudly and flopped onto the hard concrete, looking at the stars.

"Let's take a break."

Sam and Tucker agreed willingly and laid down next to the halfa.

"Hey Danny?" Sam turned to the white-haired boy next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Die ghost die."

"What?" Danny's eyes widened.

"You said that to the ghost, it isn't like you."

"I'm tired, when I'm tired I act different. You know that Sam."

"Yeah… nevermind."

**(line break)**

The rest of the ghosts that night were just ectopuses and wanderers so Danny actually got home before his 10:00 curfew.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Danny slammed the front door shut behind him and went down to the lab.

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed joyfully. "Just in time!"

"Danny, come over here please."

Danny stood between his parents who were hunched over the desk, messing with the ecto-scanner. "How was ghost hunting today dear? Your back rather early."

"Well it was all normal except for this big catdogthing that gave Sam a good hit in the head." Danny responded casually.

"My goodness, is she alright?" Maddie asked, looking up from her work.

"She's fine. It's the ghost I'm worried about. She gave it, like, 20 bazooka shots to the face."

"Well I'm glad to hear she's alright… Finished! Jack held up the scanner triumphantly, than pointed it at Danny. It beeped slowly and showed a mix between a ghost, and human signature. "It works!" Jack shouted happily. "Hooray! Now we can keep an eye on Danny while he's ghost hunting"! 'Oh joy'

When Danny fell asleep that night, he had a horrible dream. It was so terrifying he woke up screaming. But when he had woken, he couldn't remember the dream at all. Just that it was… scary.

**(line break)**

"Danny?"

"What is it?"

"You look a bit off today."

Danny looked at Sam. "I had an odd dream."

"Odd how?"

"I don't know… scary I guess."

The ghostly trio was in Mr. Lancer's class and listening to a lecture about the most boring thing in the world, grammar. Danny and Sam had been fighting off sleep by giving each other funny looks when Sam had noticed a lack of funny in Danny's face. "Scary like what?"

"I can't remember."

"Oh, that _is_ odd."

"Lord of the flies Mr. Fenton would you _please_ be quiet!" Danny had gotten on Mr. Lancer's last nerve because of all the funny looks he and Sam were exchanging.

"Yessirsorrysir!"

"Now anyways this fish…" Mr. Lancer continued, a bit surprised at Danny's reaction.

Sam scribbled something on a piece of paper, looking to the front of the classroom, slid the paper onto Danny's desk

'I beat you in the face game' ;)  
Danny snickered and made a face at Sam, she almost screamed out laughing. She took the paper from his desk and wrote 'ok you win!' D

Then Sam made a silly face of her own. Danny chuckled and threw a face back at her. Again, she barely held back a scream, but not one of laughter. Danny had tilted his head to the side a bit and opened his eyes really wide, making them glow. His ear-to-ear grin was sharp-toothed and the whole look altogether was downright insane looking. Once Danny saw Sam's terrified expression he stopped grinning. "Are you ok?" Danny whispered.

"Y-yeah,… you were just really scary Danny."

"Sorry Sam."

"It's fine."

**(line break)**

The bell rang and the three friends shuffled awkwardly out of the classroom.

Dash pranced up to them again during lunch. "Hey Danny I was wondering if you could reconsider… 'cause I really want to help and…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you Klemper-esque jock!? NO!"

People all over the school had been trying to get into team phantom, especially Dash. It was starting to bug Danny.

"But I can help!?

"No, you can't! You'll just get hurt!"

"No I won't!"

"Go away, Dash!"

The whole cafeteria was staring at them now. Danny's eyes had turned electric green with annoyance and was staring down the quarterback with a glare that would make a smarter teenager pee his pants. But dash had a dinosaur brain. "I don't see why you won't just let me help!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I DON'T WANT _ANYONE_ TO DIE! I only let Sam and Tuck help because they know what they're doing! But YOU don't! NONE OF YOU DO! So just GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT, _OKAY_!? I don't NEED your help!"

Danny stormed out of the cafeteria, fuming. Sam and Tucker ran after him.

Sam found Danny sitting in the hallway with his back against the lockers and chin resting on his knees. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I did that speech you wanted," Danny mumbled.

"I guess, but it was a little loud, don't you think?"

Danny smiled. "Yeah… Sorry about that."

"I feel VERY left out here," Tucker huffed. Sam and Danny chuckled at their confused friend and Tucker just plastered on a bigger frown. It didn't last long, though. Pretty soon the ghostly trio was laughing their heads off.

**(A/N: So, uh, yeah. Thanks for reading and stuff. Please review! ~Storm)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N : sorry this chapter is short! lots of things happened so... there you go. Enjoy!)**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Jazz's room. "What's up Jazz?"

"Well I wanted to try out this sanity test on you. You know, just to try it out."

Danny looked at his sister quizzically, wondering what sort of things they were teaching in college.

"Kay?"

"Ok." Jazz grabbed a paper off of her bedside table. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Seriously?"

"Come on Danny!

"Fine! Frootloops"

"Thank you. What was the last time you slept?"

"Uhh..." Danny rubbed his chin. "About ten hours ago."

"When was the last time you saw a ghost?"

"These are stupid questions Jazz!"

"Just answer them!"

"A little while ago!"

"Ok! Now, have your friends noticed anything strange or unlike you." Jazz glanced at Sam and Tucker.

"Well... there have been a few things..." Sam muttered.

"Oh?"

"It's just little things... nevermind, it's probably nothing."

Jazz scribbled somthing down on the paper. "Ok, just a few more questions."

Danny sighed. "Lets just get this over with."

Jazz asked about ten more questions and then studied the paper. "Uhh..." Jazz's eyes widened. "This paper must be broken or something."

"What?"

"Well it _says _you're completely insane."

"It might be because I see ghosts."

"Probably."

Danny felt the wind whipping through his hair as he flew over Amity Park. Tucker's voice was barely audible through the neon green earphones stuffed in his head.

"Make a right in three seconds, then keep flying untill you reach the theatre. Once you're there, go to the second floor. We have a ghost graffitiing screens."

Danny decended into the theatre and saw the 'graffiti ghost' Tucker had told him about.

It was freaking Jonny 13

He was spray-painting thirteens all over everything.

"Hey Jonny!" Danny called, mockery in his voice. "Are you spray-painting 'cause Kitty broke up with you again? or are you just more stupid then usual?"

Jonny glanced at the halfa for just a second before his shadow crawled out from under him and pounced. Danny dodged, avoiding the attack easily. "Can't you do better than that?" The ghost grinned and pounced again, only faster this time. Before Danny could get out of the way the shadow wrapped around him like a blanket. A very tight blanket. Danny struggeled to get out but the shade's grasp only got tighter, pretty soon it was crushing the breath out of him. Danny then tried a new tactic. He blasted ecto-beams out of his palms, forcing the shadow away.

Then Sam and Tucker exploded trough the door, duelwielding anti-ghost guns. They began shooting at Jonny nonstop.

Danny suddenly realized where he was, and raced (well flew) to the control room at the back of the theatre. And with a flip of a switch the shade was shredded to pieces by the light of the movie. "Yes!"

Floating down to an ingured Jonny 13, Danny opened the thermos that had been hanging on his waist and captured the ghost.

"What's next Tuck?"

Danny got back to his house late that night but his parents had set his curfew to twelve instead of ten. he flopped on his bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~~~Danny's POV~~~

"Danny stop!"

Tis feeling in my head...

"Agghh!"

Has it always been there?

"DANNY!"

What the heck!? I can't move!

Wait... what's that...? Sam? Tuck? what am I seeing... the mall? why am I _here_? Why can't I move!? WHY AM I DESTROYING EVERYTHING!?

~~Third person~~

Danny was seeing out of his eyes, but he couldn't control his body... or mind. "HAHAHA! DIE STUPID HUMANS!" What the heck did he say that _for_?! Wait.. that wasn't him.. was he overshadowing someone and had lost control? No, this was definetly him. Along with the disturbing words and actions there was a strange pressure on his mind. Like his sanity had... cracked. Danny knew what this was now. It was the dream he couldn't remember. and now he knew why he was so scared. his mind had turned on him, and now he was hurting everyone! Could this happen outside his dream!?

Danny started to panic. Fear flooded into his heart and he almost heard his sanity crack even wider. What if he went insane and hurt all his friends?Family? Even innocent strangers?

Then his eyeys snapped open. He was curled in a ball in his bed. His eyes were bloodshot and his heart was a drum in his chest. He was terrified of insanity. He was scared of himself.

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Danny is going insane! Oh no! hope you liked it, ~Storm)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: hey guys! sorry for the lateness or whatever. I have been busy lately but, here it is! hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 4: "Twitchy"

Danny was acting strange.

The ghostly trio was walking down the hallway. Danny's hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes. But his appearance wasn't the odd thing. Danny twitched and muttered to himself under his breath, he jumped at every sound and tripped over almost everything.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

The halfa held back a startled yelp. "Y-yeah, Sam. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"O-of course I'm sure!"

Sam looked quizzically at her nervous friend, thinking. Well, at this point, it seemed a bit more than nervous. Something had scared him, but he obviously wasn't going to tell what.

The bell rang and Danny leapt ten feet into the air, confirming Sam's suspicions. Her friend was not fine. The three hurried to Mr. Lancer's class, Danny struggling to not trip over his own feet.

"Welcome to class, children," Mr. Lancer began, then regarded Danny with a worried expression. "Mr. Fenton, are you feeling quite well?"

"F-fine, Mr. Lancer."

"Okay… Class, today we are going to learn about…" Sam didn't listen any longer. She just stared at Danny. Shifty-eyed, spaztastic Danny. What the heck was his problem? Shouldn't he be a bit _less_ nervous now that everyone knows his secret (thus making it no longer a secret)? She just couldn't understand it. He had been acting strange lately, the "sanity test", the sudden outburst, the "die ghost die" thing, and now this.

_BRIIIIIIING!_

The bell rang. The time had flown by like a plane. Maybe she could figure Danny out the next period she sees him. Hopefully.

**(Line break)**

Danny chewed on his fingernails **(A/N: chewing your fingernails is a bad habit. Don't do it.)** and glanced warily around the classroom. He was in second period, and the day seemed to be getting worse and worse. First, everyone thought he was sick or something, then Sam glared at him for all of first period (as to why, he had no idea), and now he was in Mrs. Kleopp's class. They were having a class discussion on the stability of the human mind. So basically, sanity and what makes you lose it. "Though we may not know it, we have to battle for sanity every day…" Mrs. Kleopp looked at Danny. "Some more than others."

Danny sighed as Kleopp listed all of the ways that everyday stress can cause some form of mental instability. And then ways outside activities (_not_ sports and stuff) could "hammer at the mind." But Danny was only half-listening. He was busy with his own thoughts, silently freaking out to himself. _What if I go insane, and hurt people? What if I hurt my friends and family? What if I hurt _Sam_?_ Danny's head started to ache. _Who will protect Amity Park if I do go crazy? Who will be there when things go wrong?_ Danny put his head on his desk. _What is WRONG with me!? _

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tucker smiling assuredly at him. He smiled back. Tucker sure had this mystical power for cheering people up. _I don't know how he does it,_ Danny thought. Then, with his head out of his miserable thoughts, he realized something. _Hey… I'm doing Spectra's job _for _her! Well, I'm gonna have to stop that._ Danny spent the rest of the class in aimless thoughts.

Danny's cheerfulness didn't last.

** (Line break)**

Tucker plodded down the hallway to his last period. He was thinking about Danny and his…unusual behavior. The halfa walked next to him, Tucker could almost see him shivering. What was _wrong_ with him? Why was he so jittery and twitchy? Was it some really scary ghost… was it Vlad? No, it couldn't be Vlad… could it? Thousands of thoughts and questions raced through Tucker's mind. He went into the classroom, followed by Danny. When they sat down Danny put his hands on his desk, but quickly put them in his pockets when he saw that they were shaking. _What is he so scared of?! _Only Danny could answer that. Tucker sighed. He could ask Danny about it after school. Right now, he was going to try to not fail at least _one_ of Mr. Lancer's classes.

** (Line break)**

As the ghostly trio wandered home, Sam and Tucker tried to get Danny to tell them why he was scared. Danny kept saying that nothing was wrong. But they knew him better. Whatever it was, it was so horrible he just _had_ to keep it a secret. And that's exactly why they needed to know.

"I-I told you, it's n-nothing." Danny mumbled.

"Well there has to be _something_!" Sam retorted, throwing her hands in the air for effect. "People don't just change for no reason, especially you!"

"Nothing h-happened Sam."

"C'mon man, we all know that's not true." Tucker grabbed Danny's arm, and glared at him. This was one of the really rare times that Tucker was actually serious. Danny was a bit taken aback. The glare Tucker gave him was a 'dude, you can tell me, I'm serious' look, witch he didn't use often.

"T-Tucker… everything is fine… I-I promise." Danny obviously didn't feel comfortable with Tucker's grip on his arm, but he was too shaky to nudge him off. Seeing Danny was too stubborn at the moment, Tucker let go of Danny's arm, and Sam let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

They walked the rest of the way home in an awkward silence, Danny muttering under his breath in garbled words only he could understand.

**(Line break)**

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Danny jumped at his mother's sudden appearance. _When did she walk in? _He thought.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine mom."

Maddie frowned as her son looked nervously at the floor. "you can always talk to me dear, about anything."

_That's not as true as you think._ Danny grumbled inwardly. "Yeah, I-I know mom."

"So, do you want to talk about anything?" Maddie pressed.

"I'm fine."

"Thing is Danny, I don't think you are."

"I'm _FINE _mom!" Danny's eyes had flashed green, and his mother was quite startled. Suddenly, Danny felt bad about yelling at her.

"I-I'm going u-u-upstairs." Danny stammered. He ran up the staircase, his mother staring after him.

When Danny got to his bedroom, he slammed the door and curled up on his bed. He had actually _yelled_ at his _mother_! What was wrong with him? Oh yeah, every time he sleeps he sees himself hurting people. How could he forget? Danny squeezed his eyes shut and kneaded his temples. The feeling in his head, it had been nothing at first but now it was actually noticeable. It was like a small version of the feeling he got in his dreams. What was it? Insanity? It had to be, and it was growing. Danny twitched and mumbled in his bedsheets trying to get a seemingly impossible, peaceful sleep.

**(A/N: OK, you should be expecting mah next update in a week or so. hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: sorry for posting this so late, i am just BUSY. So yeah, here's chapter three. hope you like it.)**

Chapter 5

"Danny?" Sam nudged Danny's shoulder. "Are we gonna go ghost hunting today?"

"Huh?" Danny stared up at the ceiling and continued to daydream.

"Well we didn't go yesterday and the Box Ghost really messed up the mall."

Sam couldn't hide a note of annoyance in her voice. Danny _always_ ignored her and Danny these days!

"Danny, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I keep telling you," Danny said almost angrily. "There's nothing wrong."

"Danny…" Sam placed her hand on the halfa's shoulder. "Please. Please tell me what's going on."

Sam looked at Danny and gasped inwardly when she saw the look in his eyes. The desperation, the sadness, and something else she couldn't quite place. Danny looked back at the ceiling, still silent. Sam could tell that he wanted to tell her something, but why couldn't he? Sam sighed, then continued in a firmer voice. "If you don't tell me anything I can't help you."

Danny's eyes widened when he heard Sam's hard tone. He wanted so desperately to tell her, to tell Tucker. But he didn't want them to worry about something that might not actually happen. Plus, if he _was _going crazy, what could they do? You can't heal a broken mind.

"It's nothing Sam, Just don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine." Danny gave her a smile, but Sam could tell it was fake.

Then Sam couldn't take it anymore. Just saying he's fine when something is _OBVIOUSLY _wrong! "You're such a jerk!" Danny almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "You say that everything is fine and that I shouldn't worry, but it's my _JOB _to worry! You keep ignoring me and Tucker, when if you just TOLD US WHAT IS GOING ON we could help! Sam had stood up, Danny cowering at her sudden outburst.

"Please Danny…" Sam's voice lowered to a whisper. "I _need _to know what's going on."

"I-I'm sorry S-Sam… but I-I can't tell y-you-"

"Well why not?!"

Danny looked and the floor and just sat there, silent. Sam, seeing it was no use, walked out of the room and closed the door loudly. Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wished his friends wouldn't pry so much. Didn't they know it just hurt him? Then again, how could they?

Tucker sucked the first ghost of the day into the Fenton Thermos and popped on the cap. His eyes widened as he looked at his PDA.

"Wow. We're gonna be busy tonight guys."

Sam sighed and Danny nervously messed with a small orb of ectoplasm.

"Well I guess we should get going then." Sam grunted. "Where's the nearest ghost, Tuck?"

"By the park… somewhere…"

"Come on then!" Sam hopped on her scooter and rode towards the park, Danny and Tucker racing after her.

When they arrived at the park, they saw a horrific/pretty sight. Undergrowth was trying to take over the world again. There were magnificent flowers blooming all over the place, and they already saw some plant zombies.

"Danny, use your ice powers before he sees us!" Tucker urged.

Danny sparked some ice between his fingers, but that's all it was. A spark. Then another. "First my mind then my powers…" Danny grumbled under his breath, too low for his friends to hear.

"Do you need to see Frostbite, Danny?" Sam asked, noticing the halfa's trouble.

"N-no, I'm fine." And as if to prove it, Danny aimed his hands at the endless vines and coated them with ice. Undergrowth let out a startled shriek at this unpleasant surprise.

"Nice!" Tucker said, and started to blast the unfrozen parts.

Undergrowth shattered the ice that was restraining him and shot three vines in the trio's direction. Danny swooped down and grabbed his friends, turning them intangible, just before the thorny plants reached them.

"You need to try harder than that, worms!" Undergrowth sneered.

"Danny! More ice!" Tucker shouted.

"And make it colder and thicker!" Sam advised. They were still intangible when Danny forced a thick frost out of his palm that radiated cold. The ice-coated Undergrowth until he was completely covered. Then, just in case, Danny put on a few extra layers.

"Well I guess that takes care of tha-_AAAAAAGHH_!" Sam had been gripped around the ankle by a small vine that had miraculously not been frozen along with the rest of the ghost plant. The small appendage was becoming bigger as it ripped out of the ice, freeing other vines.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, immediately shooting into the air. "Grab my hand!" Danny stretched his hand out towards Sam, only to be sent hurtling to the ground by a giant Venus flytrap. The halfa turned intangible just before he hit the ground and came back up almost immediately. Still intangible, he grabbed Sam, phasing her through the vines. Once he landed, he scanned Sam for wounds of any kind.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Danny. Go fight Undergrowth!"

"Okay." Danny flew back into the air to face a fully defrosted, evil plant…and sighed at how ridiculous his life might seem from a bystander's view.

"Tucker, get the thermos ready."

"Right." Tucker took the thermos and popped open the lid.

"Ready…" Several vines raised, threatening to strike at any moment. "Now!"

The vines came down but were sucked into a bluish tunnel of light that erupted from the thermos. Undergrowth fought against the container and vines swung everywhere, knocking down trees and coming very close to Sam and Tucker. Danny and Sam started to blast the ghost, while Tucker struggled to keep his grip on the thermos. After a few moments that seemed like hours the last flytrap was sucked into the small prison Danny floated down next to Sam.

"Ugh, I'm tired already," Danny combed his fingers through his messy hair. This was gonna be a long night.

**(A/N: So there it is! REVIEW OR I WILL FIGURE OUT HOW TO SHAPE SHIFT AND COME TO YOUR HOUSE! No pressure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey everybodyz! Sorry i was gone so long, I JUST NOW TODAY figured out how to put up a new chapter. I thought 'So THAT'S why I only have 3 reviews! So yeah, here it is! Yay! I think you will find the title of this chapter very fitting...)**

Chapter Six: For Your Own Good

Sweat rolled down Danny's face as he bolted upright in his bed. He just held back a scream as he recalled his all too recent nightmare. He had dreamed about _him_.

But he always dreamed about _him_! _"So why is it messing me up more than usual?"_ Danny thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

Half of Danny's nightmares-witch were about half of his normal dreams- had _him_ in them in one way or another. Witch was creepy now that he had thought about it.

But _this_ dream, it wasn't normal. At all.

"I need help."

Danny turned Phantom and phased into the lab. The ghost portal opened with a *BEEP* and the halfa flew in.

"You need to tell them!"

"But, Clockwork, I can't!"

"You HAVE to."

Danny was at Clockwork's tower and was currently in a fight with the time master.

"I just don't want them to be worried about nothing…"

"You and I both know that this is far from nothing, Daniel." Clockwork turned to the screens he watched to 'keep track of time'. "I need to explain something to you." He sighed. "Your timeline is… difficult… to follow. There are so many different ways your life can go. So many different timelines…"

"But what's that got to do with me telling my friends?"

"I am trying to lead you along the right one."

"What?"

Clockwork's voice turned grave.

"There is one more way for Dan to be… created."

Danny froze. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"If you go crazy-hopefully you won't- there is a good chance that your ghost half will be too much for your human half, and they will be forced apart. Your insane ghost half will not be able to survive without a 'whole' existence."

"Vlad." Danny murmured.

"Correct. Your ghost half will go inside of Vlad and rip his two halves apart and absorb the ghost half, creating Dan."

Danny tried to speak, but it seemed like his throat-no-his whole body was frozen in shock.

Clockwork put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have to tell them." He said. "For their sakes. For your own good."

When Danny had left, Clockwork stared worriedly into the screens, lost in thought. "Everything is not as it should be."

Paulina jogged over to the ghostly trio. "Hey, Danny!"

Danny was trying to get his math book out of his locker when the cheerleader stopped next to him.

"Watchya' doin'?"

"Trying to avoid a meaningless conversation." The halfa mumbled.

"So I was wondering," Paulina continued. "Since your famous and I'm popular… we're a perfect match!"

Danny closed his locker and sighed. "Paulina-"

"We could, like, see a movie or something… or-"

"Paulina, shut up or nobody will find your remains." And with that, Danny headed to math class with his stunned friends.

Sam and Tucker herded Danny into a corner.

"What the heck was _that_?" Sam hissed.

"Yeah, Danny. You usually are all like, 'Paaauuuuliiinnaaaaaaaaaa', around her. Why are you so rude all of a sudden?" Tucker was grinning from ear to ear.

"First of all," Danny retorted. "I DO NOT like Paulina anymore. You know that. And second of all…" Danny sighed, a slightly defeated look on his face. "I have to tell you something-"

"YEEEAHH!" Sam suddenly screamed. Everyone in the hall stopped in their tracks, and slowly turned to look, bewildered, at the three in the corner.

"I've just been trying to get this out of you for weeks." Sam whispered sheepishly.

Danny sighed again. "Well… guys… I've been having this nightmare… and… well… I think it's… I think it's driving me crazy."

Sam and Tucker just stared at Danny until Tuck spoke up…

"Really, Danny? A _dream_? Is that a-AOWW!"

"Shut up Tucker!" Sam had given the techno-geek a good wallop on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sam." Danny muttered.

"So this dream?" She pressed.

"Oh, well, I'm in the mall-well it's not _always_ the mall but it's where I'm at usually witch is weird because-"

"Get on with it, dude!"

Sam glared at Tucker but Danny just went on with his story.

"Anyways… so I'm in the mall, but I'm destroying everything!"

Danny's friends narrowed their eyes, clearly confused.

"But it's not me who's doing it! Well, technically, it is but, it's like I'm looking through my eyes, but I can't control my body. And it's like someone else is making me demolish stuff!"

Sam and Tucker's mouths gaped.

"But… last night… I-I looked at my reflection… I was Dan."

Sam covered her mouth. Tucker had a quizzical look on his face. "But don't you always have nightmares about _him_?"

"But it's different this time!" Danny insisted. I went to Clockwork and even _he_ was confused! _**Him!**_

"So… what did he say?" Sam lowered her hands from her mouth as she asked the question.

"That I need to stay on the right timeline… or I'll turn into… _him_."

"But _how_? How will nightmares lead to Dan?" Sam inquired impatiently.

"I…I might be going crazy."

Sam and tucker gasped. Danny looked at the floor, rubbing his arm nervously.

"I still don't understand…" Sam murmured after a moment of tense silence.

"If I go loopy, my ghost half will be too much for my human half to handle and they'll split apart. Then my ghost half can't live much longer without being whole so he goes to one of the only other halfa's in existence. Vlad."

Danny looked at his startled and frightened friends. "I think you know what happens next…"

"Oh, Danny…" Sam embraced the young halfa tightly. "Please don't go insane, for me. And for everyone else."

**(A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT!? I hope you did! So yeah, we already knew that going crazy was bad but... IT's INSANELY BAD NOW! Eh? Eh? Farewell, my readers! ~Storm **


End file.
